


Promise

by Skylin3



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Angst but I swear it isn't that deep!, F/M, Fluff, Love, Makoto deserves to live, Mikari/Yukoto OTP, Post-Canon, Return, Sad Yukari makes me sad, Surprises, The Akimitsu part lasted longer than expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylin3/pseuds/Skylin3
Summary: Even though Yukari has accepted the truth behind his death six years ago, a part of her ever so small refused to accept it. She just wants him back even if just for a day. At least long enough to feel his touch.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently beat Persona 3 and man what a game that was! So much so that I decided I'm not done with it, and have started on my FeMC run and went ahead and made this! It's my first story for this part of the persona fandom, so I hope you enjoy it!

_ Inside Kirijo Group HQ Lobby _

It’s been six years since the promised day. Six years since their then precious friend and leader of S.E.E.S, Makoto Yuki passed away. It was strange really, because no matter how many times Yukari told herself that she was truly over it; she never really was… Even after finding the answer for his death a part of her, ever so small refused to accept it. She even refused to date anyone else, preferring to be single when it came to relationships.

Speaking of relationships she did at least end up getting closer to her friends during these past six years, especially Aigis an android who cared deeply for Makoto in a motherly manner. Both of them mourned for him, Aigis as a friend and Yukari a lover. And even if it was true that she had become hostile towards Aigis during that time and she admits that it was jealousy, that still didn’t change the fact that she really missed him still. Even if she could only have him for a day; forever would be preferred, but a day would suffice. Just long enough to feel his touch again.

“Yukari-san?” Aigis called as she saw Yukari lost in thought.

“Huh? Oh, hey Aigis.”

“Is something the matter? You seem to be quite down again. Is it because of Makoto-kun?”

“Smart as always Aigis…” Yukari sighed. “But yeah he’s all I’ve been able to think about lately, and I honestly don’t know why.”

“What do you mean?” Aigis asked curiously.

“Well, how do I put this… I loved him all this time and I still do, but throughout the years I successfully completed college and even got to be a model,” she paused. “Yet for whatever reason, it still isn’t enough, I’m useless aren’t I?”

“I don’t think you’re useless Yukari-san, in fact, I think it’s natural for you to feel like this from time to time. I myself still wish things could be different, but I have my answer already and all I can do is acknowledge the past and look forward right?”

“Look forward…” she laughed. “Those are my words... But I suppose you’re right. I guess I just needed to talk to someone, thanks Aigis.”

The two of them hugged one another and said their goodbyes. Yukari exited the Kirijo building and headed home. On her way home, she mulled over Aigis’ advice and was a little upset with herself. Because she had already made that promise to not let Makoto down and yet here she was yet again mourning him. “Why does it still hurt?” she said to herself as a small tear escaped the edge of her eye. She really did try to move on as she said she would all those years ago, but even then it was these small moments of relapse that she wished he would somehow magically appear and take her away. She knew it was impossible, but it never hurt to dream right? 

Just as she approached her doorstep she gave one last look at the moon in the night sky.

“A full moon…” she sighed. “She said to look forward, but today’s moon just keeps bringing back all those memories…” Yukari shed more tears at the thought from the pain of it all. Why did she still mourn for him even after finding out the truth? Was it because she was just like her mother and refused to accept another man? Or was it because he was unique from everyone else she had ever met? She was just too tired to bother figuring it out for now. She entered her home and prepared herself for bed.

The night carried on as she slowly drifted off into sleep. Even if she would never see him again, she just had to keep looking forward right? This time though with no jealousy or lying to herself. It’s what he would have wanted for her right? Yeah, that had to be it.

Or at least she hoped it was… 

* * *

Morning came and Mitsuru and Akihiko were enjoying a leisurely morning in their bedroom. The young married couple had hooked up shortly after Makoto’s passing. Well, it was more so Mitsuru who pursued him as she always had a thing for the aloof soon to be police officer. However, due to her upbringing and the ordeal that was the dark hour; she never really gave it much thought until things had finally settled down. As for Akihiko, he was oblivious as always to any signs that she gave him. Though eventually he was captured under her spell and fell hopelessly in love with her. 

Things weren’t always so relaxed for the couple, however, since both of them still continued their work as shadow operatives which would often require the hunting of shadows. And even though Akihiko knew Mitsuru was more than capable of protecting herself; he would always go the extra mile and ensure her safety above all, even if his own logical conclusions told him not too.

Even now in the comfort of their own bed, Akihiko held her tightly refusing to let go of her. And she didn’t resist either opting to tuck her head underneath his neck as she felt his chest rise and fall slowly with each breath.

“You know I love it when we’re like this,” said Akihiko.

“So you don’t love it when we’re not like this?” Mitsuru teased.

“You know that’s not what I meant... “

“I know,” she smiled.

Mitsuru poked her head out from Akihiko’s hold and took notice of the clock sitting on the draw near their bed. “It’s time to get ready, Aki,” she said. 

“I always hate mornings.” He begrudgingly said as he let her go.

“Haha. Don’t worry you’ll get more tonight,” she smirked.

“Is that a challenge?”

“I don’t know it depends on what you want to call it.”

Akihiko only gave her a kiss on her forehead before getting up and heading towards the shower in the bathroom connected to their room. “Guess I’ll just have to wait.” He closed the door behind him, leaving Mitsuru to prepare herself for the day ahead.

She began getting ready when a phone call had interrupted her. She looked at it and saw that it was from HQ, however, it was strange for them to call her so early before she even showed up there. She picked it up and answered in her usual tone.

“Hello, this is Mitsuru speaking.”

“Ah, Lady Mitsuru you picked up.”

“Is something the matter?”

“Y- yes I’m afraid, you see there was this young man here who claims to know you and wishes to have a word with you. I told him that you weren’t present but he insists on having your number, so I decided to call you directly instead.”

“Hmm. What an interesting character. Is he still there by any chance?”

“Y-yes, though you can’t be seriously considering talking to such a stranger right? Surely he must be a sick individual or-”

“It’ll be fine,” she interrupted the secretary. “I’ve dealt with worse, now put him on.”

“I-if you say so…”

Small amounts of rummaging could be heard as the secretary handed the phone over to the strange man who wanted to speak with her. After a while, all went silent and the stranger spoke into the phone.

“Hey, long time no see.”

Mitsuru’s eyes went wide-eyed and an audible gasp escaped her lips. “That voice…” She was in utter shock as she immediately recognized the voice. She almost dropped her cell phone as she tried to process if what she heard was correct.

“Yuki?! Is that you?! B-but how?”

“It’s a lot of explaining but I don’t want to do it right now, so I’ll make this quick,” Makoto said. “Do you happen to know if Yukari still lives here in Tokyo?”

“Y-yes she does! She would kill to see you right now! I must tell the others quickly!”

“About that... Do you mind keeping that on the down-low for now? I kinda want to surprise Yukari first before letting the others know.”

“B-but you’re back the others should know about this and-”

“Mitsuru, please! I called you because I trust you the most with this.” Makoto demanded.

“Alright, I understand but if Akihiko finds out I’ll try my best to keep him quiet as well,” Mitsuru said.

“Wait why would Akihiko find out?” Makoto asked curiously.

“Well, a lot has happened since you were last alive, Yuki.”

“Oh, I see, you know I always did wonder if you guys would end up together, guess I know now at least.” he laughed. “Well, I gotta go see Yukari. I’ll give you a heads up when I’m ready.”

“Alright, take care, Yuki.”

“You too Mitsuru.”

The phone call ended and Mitsuru was left with an unbelievable smile on her face. Her dear friend was somehow back in the world of the living and although she couldn’t see him right now she knew that she and her other friends would soon get the chance too. But first, he had something to do for Yukari, his lover.

Meanwhile, Akihiko had just stepped out of the shower and re-entered their bedroom. He immediately noticed the smile his wife wore. Curious he decided to ask.

“What’s with the big smile?”

“Well…”

* * *

Makoto was alive again. It was strange for him really, for he had his seal become undone by Elizabeth, his Velvet Room attendant. Elizabeth had always been quite cheerful and often sarcastic for being closely tied to mythical beings. Even so, she had made it her mission to find a way to break Makoto of his seal and she was successful at it. She did it out of a necessity to know why he was the only guest to go so far for the people he cared for. Sure every guest before him and after him had forged strong bonds with their friends, but none of them had to make that ultimate sacrifice that he made. It made him attractive if she was honest, however, she never saw him as more since she knew that she would have to return to her role as an attendant as soon as she was done.

Now Makoto was back and he had actually aged with the time that had passed. Though his original body had been buried after his death six years ago, he somehow gained the exact same one back only that it fit what his age would be if he had never died. Even so, he guessed that it was worth it, given how he figured Yukari would be around his age now.

Speaking of Yukari he was on his way there now. After his call with Mitsuru, she had a driver pick him up from the Kirijo group headquarters and give him a ride to Yukari’s home. Luckily for him today was Yukari’s day off from both model work and as a reserve member of the shadow operatives. Though he couldn’t help but feel nervous. Just what was he going to say after all this time? “Hey, I’m back.” No that sounded so lame… he was usually quite reserved and didn’t let this side of him out so much but this was Yukari he was talking about. The girl he loved and cared for six years ago…

_ What if she’s already taken? She’s probably moved on after all this time… _Makoto thought to himself.

Suddenly he began to think if this way of surprising her was a good idea after all. Maybe he should just stay back and wait for the others to know as well... _ No! whatever happens, happens I suppose. _ At least that what he hopes he can come to terms with if she was indeed taken.

The car ride eventually came to an end as it had reached its destination. Yukari’s home was just beyond the car door, all he had to do was to unlock it and step outside. “I-I can do this!” he stepped out of the car and approached the doorstep. He gave himself about three seconds before he rang the doorbell. 

“Okay, one… two… thre-”

Just as he was about to ring the doorbell, Yukari had opened the door at the same time. She stopped abruptly at the person in front of her. She was going to make an attempt to apologize for leaving just as her guest arrived but then it hit her. That familiar blue hair, those blue eyes, his lean build. There was no mistaking it, even if he did look older, Yukari would never mistake the man before her for anyone else.

“Hey-”

Yukari didn’t let Makoto finish his introduction and instead delivered a deep passionate kiss that desperately hungered for his lips. Makoto was taken aback at first, but he too returned the kiss with an intense force. The sensation of each other’s lips reuniting after so long communicated all the feelings Yukari and to some extent, Makoto had felt all these years. It was safe to say that Makoto was wrong and Yukari did indeed wait for him.

After a while, the two broke the kiss off and looked at each other teary-eyed.

“Is that really you Makoto?”

“Of course it is Yukari.”

“Oh, I’m so glad!” she said as her voice began to crack.

“Me too.”

The two held each other in a tight embrace and just stood at the entrance of Yukari’s doorway. Right now Yukari didn’t care for how or when Makoto had been revived. All she wanted right now was him and his touch, his smell, and his love. All the things which Makoto gave her unconditionally.

Eventually, the two parted from the embrace and Yukari pointed her hand towards the inside of her home, offering him a chance to enter and spend the day with her. He happily accepted and made his way to her living room. Once he was settled inside, she offered him a drink which he accepted in a kind manner. Once drinks were taken care of she then finally decided to ask just how he was here.

He told her everything, how the attendant Elizabeth was successful in reviving him and how he had woken up in Tokyo outfitted in new clothes and a new slightly older body. Yukari thought it was something straight out of a fairytale, but after what they’ve been through she didn’t think it quite so. And maybe that’s why she had suddenly thought of him again, maybe she somehow sensed that he was back. Whatever it was she was just so unbelievably happy that he was here again at her side. 

“Should we invite the others now?” Makoto asked softly.

“No, I think I want more time with you first right now,” she moved her body to be pressed up against his side as she leaned her head into his neck. He, in turn, did the same for a while smiling happily as he closed his eyes in comfort. 

Time passed and the two ended up sleeping together in Yukari’s living room. Makoto would feel the light breaths escape Yukari’s mouth as she felt his chest rise up slowly. Something about it made her feel as if she was being rocked gently in her sleep and by the man she loved no less. Though they were unconscious to notice they had their fingers interlocked with each other and smiles of both happiness and relief rested on their faces. For once everything felt just right; for once someone Yukari thought she had lost had returned to her and he was sleeping right next to her.

All her nights of mourning would finally come to an end as she would spend the rest of her days with Makoto by his side. Because even though fate separated them for six years, in the end, they were meant to be and she couldn’t be happier for it as a light whisper escaped her lips.

“I... love... you... “

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of support are appreciated and any feedback given will be analyzed so long as it's constructive and helps me to improve. I hope you were able to enjoy this fic as I have more planned because to be honest Makoto x Yukari deserves more attention than it gets these days on here.
> 
> Anyway, with all that out of the way, if you want to read more of my works centered around shumako go ahead and check them out! Have a good one!


End file.
